


Possibly Perfect

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend told me to write this: http://kawaiisharkarts.tumblr.com/post/54979839719/in-which-cecil-has-a-very-attractive-voice-and-no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibly Perfect

On his way into this strange, new town called Night Vale, Carlos had seen numerous posters advertising the community radio station “with your host, Cecil Baldwin.” After hearing a few endorsements from Night Vale citizens and seeing the station for himself, Carlos decided to listen to the station. The show, he thought, might help him get a better feel for the town.

He fiddled with the dials of his radio, passing recordings of thunder storms and ear-piercing shrieks and a station or two that seemed to be pure, uninterrupted silence. Then from the speakers came what had to be the most beautiful voice Carlos had ever heard. 

Carlos had heard his sister gush about voices before; the two of them talked about boys together ever since Carlos had come out to her. She would say things like, “Damn, I would make sweet love to that voice all night long- _¿me comprendes?_ ” He’d never really understood the attraction. They were just voices, weren’t they?

But this voice was different. From what he’d heard when he’d visited the radio station, he’d thought Cecil’s voice was nothing special- it was higher pitched than what he was hearing now, and he stammered a lot. (The man’s appearance hadn’t caught his eye, either, but that’s because every time Carlos looked, Cecil’s appearance was both the same as and different from all the other times he’d looked. It made his brain hurt.) But he could feel this voice rumbling through him as he talked about Old Woman Josie and her angels. He could feel the voice close to his skin without ever picturing the man it came out of. His cock twitched at the thought.

Carlos tried to push the lust out of his mind when the voice- Cecil’s voice, he reminded himself- started talking about a new man coming to town. He commented about the man’s “perfect and beautiful” hair and coat. Carlos wondered for a moment if the man Cecil spoke about was him, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind. No one had ever called his hair “perfect” before. It was wild and unruly and Carlos was planning to get it cut as soon as possible to see if that might get it under control. 

The voice moved on to other stories. The stories were strange and a little frightening, but Cecil made them seem safe and normal. Then-

“That new scientist we now know is named Carlos called a town meeting. He has a square jaw and teeth like a military cemetery. His hair is perfect, and we all hate and despair and love that perfect hair in equal measure.”

The words nearly took the breath out of Carlos. He could barely wrap his mind around what that sexy, velvety voice had said about _him._ He’d never been praised like that before in his life. The combination of the voice and the praise was making him hard, but Carlos told himself to keep listening. He had the vague recollection of this being important for some reason…

But Cecil was talking about him again, calling him “perfect” and saying he “fell in love instantly,” and Carlos couldn’t take it. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, which was already leaking pre-come. As he started stroking himself, he played Cecil’s praise over and over again in his head. Knowing that the words were true- that they had been said by a real and incredibly sexy voice- turned him on more than any porn he’d ever watched. He slumped over his desk with a quiet groan and tugged a hand through his hair- his _perfect_ hair, apparently. His strokes were quick and rough, and every couple pulls he would run his thumb over the head. 

Then the sound from the radio broke through Carlos’ fantasies as Cecil once again called him perfect. And no one- not his family or his friends or any of his exes- had ever called him “perfect” or anything even close to it, and they had never _ever_ been this complimentary so many times in such a condensed period, and it was all so wonderful and surreal and the fact that it was coming from that _voice_ just made it even better. Carlos tugged twice more on his cock, tightened his grip on his own hair, and came.

After he’d come down from his high and cleaned himself off, Carlos sat next to the radio and let the sound of the voice coming from it wash over him. He relished the way Cecil said his name and the tone of fascination that crept into his voice when he spoke about Carlos’ experiments. 

For the first time in his life, Carlos felt as though he could, possibly, be perfect to someone.


End file.
